My Neighbour The Pianist
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Kita berdua adalah dua insan yang hanya mengenal kata 'nyaris'" [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #WhiteDayevent #GardenofLoves #HappySugaDay


**MinGa Dudes "White Day Event" Fanfic Project**

Prompt Q5 : Kita tidak bisa memaksakan apa yang seharusnya tak pernah terjadi. Aku dan kamu, dua insan yang tidak mengenal kata 'pernah', hanya mengenal kata 'nyaris' .

 **.**

 **My Neighbour The Pianist.**

 **A fanfic by Sehon-ey.**

 **Pair : Park Jimin / Min Yoongi**

 **Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 _._

 _._

Di umurnya yang menginjak tujuh belas tahun tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Yoongi, di saat orang di luar sana sedang asik menikmati masa remaja mereka dan bersenang-senang, Yoongi harus mendekam di dalam rumahnya. Tidak boleh keluar sedikitpun dari rumahnya.

Ketika ia kecil, Yoongi mengidap _bubble baby_ yang menyebabkan dirinya menjadi alergi berat terhadap segala hal. Mengingat kondisinya yang cukup parah, ia bahkan tak mampu untuk keluar dari rumahnya. _Bubble baby_ itu adalah adalah penyakit yang memiliki _evere combined immunodeficiendy_ yang membuatnya tidak memiliki sistem imun atau kekebalan tubuh. Bahkan ia baru lahir, sudah harus dimasukkan kedalam inkubator yang steril. Beruntung sebelum Yoongi mengalami penyakit langka ini, ada satu orang yang sudah mengalaminya sehingga pengobatan Yoongi menjadi pacuan untuk para dokter membuat Yoongi sembuh. Ia menerima donor sumsum dari kakak sepupunya yang berbaik hati bernama Hoseok, sehingga ia sudah dinyatakan sembuh hampir 94% semenjak ia mendapatkan donor sumsum dari Hoseok. Kala itu ia berusia delapan bulan. Tapi, walaupun 94% ia mungkin sembuh, daya imunnya tetap tidak sekuat orang-orang di luar sana. Bahkan jika terserang penyakit apapun, itu masih dapat membahayakan nyawanya.

Ditambah juga karna sudah terbiasa terkurung di dalam rumah membuatnya _Paranoid_ untuk keluar, membuatnya enggan beranjak keluar dari rumah sedikitpun, guna berhati-hati menghindari sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya.

Yoongi tidak pernah mengeluh, ia bahkan tidak pernah memarahi Tuhan karna takdirnya ini. Yoongi menerima dirinya dengan keadaan dan situasi seperti ini. Mungkin jika kalian berada di posisi seperti Yoongi, tidak akan setenang Yoongi.

"Yoongi lihat kau akan memiliki tetangga baru," ujar seorang pemuda bernama Seokjin. Ia adalah perawat Yoongi dari kecil, ketika ia berusia dua puluh tahun dan sampai ia berusia tiga puluh tahun ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk membantu menjaga Yoongi. Ia sudah menganggap Yoongi seperti adiknya sendiri.

Yoongi yang sedang duduk di ayunan rumahnya langsung bangkit dan bergegas menuju ke arah jendela dan berdiri di samping Seokjin. "Mana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Sebentar dia sedang mem – itu dia!"

Yoongi berjinjit untuk melihat tetangga barunya. Dan, ketika ia melihat seseorang tersebut mata mereka bertemu dan pemuda itu tersenyum kepada Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi memundurkan tubuhnya buru-buru.

Yoongi langsung mengampit lengan Seokjin, lalu berkata. "Seokjin _hyung_! Dia melihatku!" ujarnya khawatir dan bersembunyi di balik pundak Seokjin hati-hati. Seokjin terkekeh kecil, dan mengusap rambut Yoongi.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Yoongi mulai menekan jari-jarinya pada _tuts piano_ dengan lihai, gerakan tangannya yang cekatan dan lagu yang dibawakannya membuat dirinya terbawa oleh suasana. _Piano_ adalah temannya di saat ia sedang sendiri, di saat Ibunya bekerja, adiknya sekolah dan Seokjin _hyung_ yang masih berada di rumah sakit. Ia bercita-cita menjadi _pianist_ , namun karena penyakitnya ini. Mimpinya ia kubur dalam-dalam.

"Permainan pianomu keren!" ujar sebuah suara membuat Yoongi terlonjak kaget dari kursinya, ia mencari-cari asal suara tersebut ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun ia tidak menemukan satu orangpun, Yoongi mengjingit ngeri menatap sekelilingnya, lalu terdengar kekehan lagi. "Disini!" Yoongi kembali mencari asal suara tersebut. "Di dekat jendelamu!" Yoongi bangkit dari kursi pianonya dan hati-hati menuju ke arah jendelanya yang langsung menghadap rumah tetangganya, ia menunduk agar keberadaannya tidak terlihat.

"Hai, kenapa bersembunyi! Aku tidak jahat kok."

Yoongi mendengus, lalu ia bangkit dari posisinya.

"Benar, ternyata kau nyata. Aku kira hanya ilusinasiku saja!"

Yoongi mendengus lagi, tidak berniat melayani pemuda itu.

"Kemarin aku ke rumahmu, dan bertemu dengan seseorang perempuan, dan dia mengatakan di rumah ini tidak ada anak remaja dengan ciri-ciri yang aku sebutkan seperti dirimu. Makanya aku kira kau hanya ilusi." Ujar pemuda itu panjang lebar dengan semangat.

Yoongi mengulum senyumnya, tentu saja ibunya tidak akan memberi tahu keberadaannya.

"Maaf sebelumnya," ujar pemuda itu, ia memberi jeda lalu berkata. "Apakah kau bisu?" ujarnya dengan hati-hati takut menyinggung hati. "Aku sedikit-sedikit bisa bahasa is – "

Yoongi menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya menahan tawanya, lalu berkata. "Tenang, aku tidak bisu." Ujar Yoongi menyahuti ucapan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu langsung mengusap dadanya lega. "Omong-omong aku Park Jimin, berumur dua puluh tahun."

"Min Yoongi, tujuh belas tahun."

"Ow! Kau bisa memanggilku Jimin _ie hyung_ , terdengar lucu kan?"

Yoongi menggeleng, ia masih cukup canggung berinteraksi.

"Aih, jangan malu begitu! Mari berteman Yoongi!" ujar pemuda itu terlampau senang dengan _eye smilen_ ya. Lagi-lagi Yoongi tidak kuasa menahan senyumannya ketika melihat senyuman pemuda itu, ia merasa dirinya tertular karna senyum itu.

"Aku – " ucapan Yoongi terpotong karna sebuah suara yang memanggil pemuda bernama Jimin tersebut.

"Oh, maaf. Ibuku memanggilku. Nanti kita mengobrol lagi ya, adik kecil?"

Entah dorongan dari mana, Yoongi mengangguk dengan antusias.

 _Itu pertemuan pertama mereka, dan tejadi di bulan Desember._

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Yoongi tidak pernah berfikir ingin berteman dengan siapapun selain dengan Ibunya, adiknya dan Seokjin hyung di saat kondisinya seperti ini. Lagi pula, siapa yang ingin berteman dengan orang sepertinya? Jelas menurutnya dia adalah orang yang membosankan, orang yang terkurung dan jauh dari aktifitas layaknya remaja yang butuh kesenangan. Kegiatannya hanya dihabiskan dengan membaca, belajar, bermain _p_ _ia_ _no_ di dalam rumah. Siklus hidupnya sampai tujuh belas tahun hanya seperti itu.

Namun, ketika pemuda bernama Jimin itu datang, siklus hidupnya sedikit berubah. Ada waktunya mereka mengobrol di jendela, ketika Jimin pulang dari kampusnya.

"Bagaimana harimu, Yoongi?"

"Seperti biasa," sahut Yoongi seadaannya. Memangnya apa lagi yang diharapkan dari hari-harinya?

"Jika kau keluar rumah, apa akibatnya?" ujar Jimin sedikit penasaran. "Apakah berbahaya?"

"Tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah mencobanya."

"Ingin bertemu di luar?"

Yoongi terdiam akan perkataan Jimin, ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata mereka bertemu, saling menyelami satu sama lain mencari kepercayaan di antara mata mereka.

"Aku – _ditakdirkan seperti ini_." Ujar Yoongi pelan. "Aku tak bisa, _hyung_."

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

"Kau boleh keluar,"

"Aku takut, _hyung_."

"Kau itu memiliki _paranoid_ yang berlebihan, Yoon. Kau sudah melakukan transplatasi sumsum tulang belakang, kemungkinan kau sembuh 94%. Apa yang perlu ditakutkan?" ujar Seokjin menggenggam tangan Yoongi meyakinkan remaja tersebut.

" _Hyung_ ," ujarnya pelan. "Aku tak ingin mengecewakan ibu, _hyung_. Kau tahu kan, aku hidup seperti ini sudah banyak menyusahkannya." Ujarnya dengan nafas tertahan, bohong jika dirinya selalu tidak terbebani dengan hidupnya yang seperti ini. Bohong jika ia merasa tidak bersalah dengan orang-orang sekelilingnya karena penyakit ini. "Hidupku selama ini sudah menjadi kekhawatirannya, aku tidak ingin menambah bebannya _hyung_. Cukup dengan kekuranganku ini, jangan dengan tingkahku juga. Aku juga tidak bisa memberikannya apa-apa, _hyung_."

Seokjin tahu persis Yoongi _tak mampu_ menyalahkan siapapun, dan Yoongi tahu Seokjin mengerti dirinya. Sekuatnya-kuatnya Yoongi, matanya selalu menampilkan kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Lidahnya selalu kelu, hanya untuk sekedar memaki atas segala yang diterimanya. Yoongi bingung siapa yang harus disalahkannya, ia tak sanggup menguraikan rincian kesakitan pada dirinya. Karena ia tahu, bukan hanya dirinya yang tidak beruntung.

Hidup adalah berkah.

Dan, Yoongi selalu bersyukur karena itu.

Seokjin mendekap tubuh Yoongi erat dari depan. Menahan tangan Yoongi yang berusaha menghakimi dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi menangis, menggeleng lemah kepada Seokjin sambil memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat. "Maafkan, _hyung_ ya? Maaf..." Gumam Seokjin berkali-kali.

Sudah satu bulan berlalu dan Yoongi masih tidak mengerti.

Pertanyaan itu selalu mengganggu kinerja otaknya, dan kenapa selalu muncul? _Kenapa?_

Kenapa semakin mereka dekat, ia semakin ingin menggenggam Jimin secara langsung. Ingin melakukan hal menarik bersama pemuda itu. Bukan hanya bercengkrama melalui jendela dan via pesan seperti biasa.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi merasakan perasaan seperti ini, dan terjadi di bulan Januari._

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

" _Happy valentine_ , Yoongi." Ucapan dari Jimin itu mengawali hari ini, jendela kamar Jimin sudah terhias dengan pernak-pernik _valentine_ tertempel dengan rapi. Yoongi memandang jendela pemuda itu dengan heran.

"Untuk apa semua itu, _hyung_?" ujarnya membuka lebar-lebar gorden miliknya.

"Untukmu,"

"Untukku?" ia menyerngit bingung dengan perkataan pemuda tersebut.

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu, apakah bisa bertemu sebentar? Aku janji, aku hanya memberikan hadiah itu dan aku akan langsung pulang." Ujarnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Apa aku perlu pakai masker atau sesuatu?"

"Baiklah, hanya sebentar kan?"

"Hanya sebentar."

Yoongi langsung berjalan dengan buru-buru menuju ke lantai bawah, untuk menunggu Jimin. Ia berdiri di depan pintu dengan linglung, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu secara dekat dan langsung kan? Suara bel terdengar.

Berarti, Jimin sudah datang.

Dengan sekuat dan semampunya, Yoongi menarik perlahan pintu, jari-jarinya mencengkeram pegangan pintu dengan gemetaran.

Kenapa ia segugup ini?

Yoongi mengintip sedikit dari pinggir pintu, tampak Jimin dengan berdiri dengan tangannya yang berada di belakang tubuhnya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya lagi, menampakkan matanya dan separuh hidungnya di hadapan Jimin.

Jimin melihatnya dan tersenyum. "Hai?" sapanya canggung. Mereka terlihat canggung saat bertatapan satu sama lain seperti ini, Yoongi menarik nafasnya dalam lalu memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit kebelakang. Ia membuka pintunya sedikit lebih lebar sehingga Jimin bisa melihatnya walaupun ada jarak di antara mereka.

Jimin mengakui keindahan yang terpampang dihadapannya saat ini, keindahan yang bernama Min Yoongi. Menyedot segala kewarasan yang tengah ia pertaruhkan mati-matian agar tidak terlihat bodoh saat ini juga. Yoongi tersenyum tipis, dan membuat perlahan pertahan Jimin meruntuh, ia menyelami mata Yoongi sedalam mungkin ia inginkan, memuaskan dirinya menatap keindahan yang mungkin saja tak bisa ia nikmati lagi, _nanti_.

"Ini," ia mengulurkan sebuah buket bunga dengan hati-hati di hadapan Yoongi. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." Ujarnya.

Yoongi terlihat ragu-ragu mengambil buket bunga tersebut, namun dengan pasti dan kepercayaannya kepada Jimin ia mengambil buket bunga tersebut dengan perlahan. "Te – terima kasih _hyung_." Ujarnya pelan, namun Jimin dapat mendengarnya dengan pasti.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu secara langsung, Yoongi. Jangan lupa baca _kartu ucapannya_ yang berada di dekat tangkainya, aku pergi dulu." Ujarnya dengan senyuman kebanggaannya, tak lupa ia menarik pintu milik Yoongi dengan perlahan, sebelum pintu tertutup Jimin dengan secepat kilat memunculkan kepalanya sedikit, dan membuat jaraknya dengan Yoongi terlampau dekat. "Ah iya, satu lagi. Jangan lupa nanti tanggal 14 maret, aku butuh balasannya. _White day_ , Yoon. Aku tunggu." Ujarnya lalu dengan cepat ia menarik kepalanya dan menutup pintu.

Suara Jimin menghilang, dan tubuhnya juga hilang dari pandangan Yoongi. Yoongi menghembuskan nafas lega, begitu mengingat jarak antara ia dan Jimin tadi terlampau dekat. Tubuh mereka terlampau dekat, dengan wajah bertatapan dengan pas. Hidung Jimin bahkan hanya berjarak satu jengkal dari wajahnya, Yoongi bahkan bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Jimin dan masih mengingatnya.

Yoongi mengusap gusar wajahnya, dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan pintu sambil bersila. Ia menghirup aroma bunga yang terlihat asing di matanya. Bukan bunga mawar yang kebanyakan sering orang hadiahi untuk _valentine._ Jelas sekali ini bukan mawar _, lantas ini bunga apa_ pikir Yoongi sambil meneliti lebih jauh.

Tangan Yoongi menuju ke arah notes yang tertempel di dekat bungkus buket bunga miliknya, berwarna merah hati.

 _Pada hari pertama kita bertemu secara langsung, aku memberimu lili peruvia_ _._

 _Kerena aku mencintaimu apa adanya._

 _Happy valentine, Yoongi._

– _**Jimin. 14.2.2017**_

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Di satu sisi Yoongi ingin hidup yang normal, dan jatuh cinta adalah salah satu caranya merasakan hidup normal.

Seperti hujan,

Cinta memiliki waktunya sendiri untuk jatuh.

Yoong yakin jarak antara ia dan Jimin hanyalah sebuah koma, saat di mana para pembual berkata mereka tak akan bisa bersatu dengan keadaan.

Selalu ada koma di antara kita, koma itu tetap jarak. Sedekat apapun koma diletakkan.

Yoongi mengerti, ia memang memiliki jarak dengan Jimin.

Namun, persetan dengan koma, dan titik.

Yoongi hanya ingin Jimin menjadi milik.

Yoongi bercerita baik-baik pada ibunya, dengan dirinya yang selama ini berkomunikasi dengan Jimin. Dan, tentang mereka bertemu langsung pertama kali. Yoongi takutkan adalah ibunya akan marah besar dan menghardik Jimin dengan segala umpatan, karena berani melakukan hal tersebut. Namun, tidak. Yang didapatinya adalah Ibunya mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan hangat. "Kau berhak bahagia, nak." Satu kalimat, namun berjuta makna bagi Yoongi. " _Kehidupan punya cara sendiri untuk menyeleksi kebahagiaanmu. Kau tak bisa memilih yang terbaik, yang terbaik untukmu yang memilihmu. Jadi, biarkan tangan Tuhan bekerja untuk kalian, Tuhan punya cara tersendiri."_

Yoongi juga bercerita pada Seokjin, dan seperti dugaannya pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya seperti _Hyung_ sendiri itu senang bukan main sambil terus bergumam Yoongiku sudah besar, dan Yoongi hanya bisa terkekeh kala itu. Namun, di satu sisi tentu Yoongi merasakan keraguan menghinggapi dirinya. Namun, Seokjin berkata dengan dewasanya membuat Yoongi sadar. " _Ada yang harus mengalir, itu namanya kebaikan. Ada yang harus sirna, itu namanya amarah. Ada yang harus luas_ _,_ _itu namanya hati. Ada yang harus dalam_ _,_ _i_ _tu_ _namanya pikiran. Dan ada yang harus berjuang, namanya Yoongi. Berjuanglah adik kecil, perjalananmu masih terlampau jauh untuk menyerah."_

Yoongi berjuang untuk itu.

Tanggal sembilan maret di hari ulang tahunnya, Yoongi merasakan suasana hatinya cukup bagus. Karena mengingat ia sudah bertambah umur, dan ia sudah akan sembuh.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yoongi." Yoongi tersenyum sumringah mendapati Ibunya, Jihoon dan Seokjin masuk kedalam kamar sambil membawa kue ulang tahun untuknya. Ia menepuk tangannya riang, mengikuti alunan nyanyian mereka. Ia meniup lilin dengan memejamkan matanya dan memohon satu doa.

 _Tuhan, semua aku serahkan padamu yang terbaik untukku._

"Dari, Jimin." Ujar Seokjin sambil menyerahkan buket bunga _hortensia merah muda_ dan dengan sigap Yoongi mengambilnya, tak lupa notes kuning kecil tertempel.

 _Pada hari ulang tahunmu, aku memberimu hortensia merah muda._

 _Kar_ _e_ _na hanya padamu hatiku meronta._

 _Happy birthday my pianist._

 _Semangat terapinya! Nanti jika kau sembuh, datang dan peluklah aku._

– **Jimin 9 maret 2017**

 **[ ps. Lihatlah ke jendela!]**

Yoongi langsung melirik ke arah jendelanya, tampak Jimin tengah berdiri dengan jas perguruan tingginya. Yoongi yakin Jimin sedang buru-buru ingin ke kampusnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yoongi." Sapa pemuda itu pertama kali.

Yoongi bergumam terima kasih, lalu berkata. " _Hyung_ , tunggu aku sembuh ya?"

Jimin terkekeh kecil. "Siap, adik kecil!"

"Ah, iya satu lagi,"

Yoongi mengangguk antusias. "Apa _hyung_?" ujarnya penasaran.

"Aku mencintaimu _, my neighbour_ _,_ _the pianist."_

Pipi Yoongi menghangat karena perkataaan Jimin.

Jimin menutup telinganya. "Katakan jawabannya nanti di saat tanggal 14 maret, saat _white day."_ Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. Tekadnya untuk sembuh semakin bulat.

Yoongi tidak menyerah, selama sebulan sebelum waktu untuk ia membalas perasaan Jimin dihabiskannya untuk terapi, Yoongi melakukan terapi semakin giat tujuan hanya satu.

 _Untuk bersama, Jimin._

Tapi, di saat dirinya sudah berjuang

Di saat dirinya menginginkan kebahagiaan

Dan, di saat dirinya sudah jatuh cinta kepada Jimin.

"Yoongi, Jimin...kecelakaan."

 _Kenapa Jimin malah pergi?_

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

 **Pukul 14.00. 14 maret 2017.**

Waktunya, yang harusnya mereka bertemu. Ini hari di mana Yoongi akan membalas perasaannya. Empat belas maret di mana mereka harusnya bertemu, mereka berjanji bertemu dengan keadaan senang satu sama lain. Bukan keadaan seperti ini. Bukan seperti ini perjanjian mereka bertemu! Bukan, seperti ini. Bukan ini yang Yoongi inginkan, bukan ingin melihat Jimin terbaring dengann darah berlumur dan teriakan dan tangisan pilu orang-orang menangisi Jimin. Bukan itu pertemuan yang ia inginkan.

Tapi, Jimin di sana terbaring, dengan monitor iccu menunjukkan grafik yang lurus. Dunia Yoongi hancur dalam sekejap.

Semua menangis.

Namun Yoongi tidak menangis. Ia hanya memegang bunga _granium merah tua_ dengan bahunya ditopang oleh Seokjin.

Seokjin berkata, menangislah. Wajar bagimu menangis. Yoongi menggeleng, ia tidak ingin menangis. Apa gunanya ia menangis dan meraung-raung meminta Jimin tetap tinggal jika dunianya bukan di sini lagi. Namun, di setiap detik ia menatap Jimin, Yoongi bergumam.

 _Bagaimana bisa kau pergi, tanpa mengajakku Jiminie hyung?_

Jimin adalah bunga tercantik yang sudah diambil Tuhan.

Pernahkah mendengar sebuah pertanyaan. "Ketika kamu pergi ke taman bunga, bunga mana yang kau akan petik? Bunga yang layu, biasa saja atau paling indah?"

"Tentu saja bunga yang paling indah."

"Begitu juga dengan Tuhan."

Tuhan memetik Jimin, karena ia bunga yang indah.

Yoongi terduduk, bersimpuh di tanah. Tangannya masih memegang _granium merah tua_ tersebut dengan erat, ia tertunduk. " _Hyung_ ," ia memejamkan matanya. "Hampir sebulan ini aku berhasil sembuh. Seminggu lalu aku menghilang karna aku semakin berusaha mengobati diriku sendiri, berusaha agar aku sembuh semakin cepat. Aku berhasil, _hyung_. Aku berhasil mengalahkan ketakutanku yang mendarah daging ini, aku sudah berjanjikan jika nanti aku sembuh, aku akan memelukmu. Tapi sekarang, bagaimana caraku untuk menepatinya?" Yoongi sama sekali tidak bisa menggenggam Jimin, tidak sempat dan tidak bisa. Menyesal kenapa tidak lebih awal ia sembuh, setiap untaian penyesalannya membentuk satu alur cerita dan terputar sendiri membuat Yoongi kian terpuruk.

"Jimin _ie_ ," panggilnya lirih. "Jimin _ie hyung_." Wajah Yoongi kian pucat, matanya nanar dan kosong, dia seakan mencari oksigen, paru-parunya tidak bekerja secara maksimal, mulutnya terbuka, memanggil terus menerus nama Jimin. Menginginkan pemuda itu merengkuhnya dan berbisik menenangkan. Kali ini ia menangis di gundukan tanah basah, tanah tempat di mana Jimin tadi selesai dikuburkan. Ia berteriak memberitahu sesakit apa dirinya, sejatuh apa dirinya, ia jatuh tanpa tahu apa obatnya. Ia membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke tanah, mungkin bisa menghilangkan kenangan _yang kurang ajarnya_ terputar tanpa mau berhenti.

Dirinya yang sesungguhnya telah hancur, dirinya yang berlagak kuat sudah hancur. Min Yoongi hancur _, lebih dari yang orang lain tahu._

Bunga _geranium merah tua_ terletak di samping nisan bertuliskan nama Jimin dengan pahatan cantik. Dan sebuah notes kecil basah tertempel di bunga tersebut.

 _Pertemuan terakhir kita, aku memberikan geranium merah tua._

 _Karena apapun yang terjadi, kau tak akan lagi membuka mata._

 _Untukmu, yang tengah terbaring di tengah peti mati._

 _Dirimu masih sehidup semburat putih lily dan anggrek cattleya._

 _Terima kasih untuk empat bulan yang sangat berarti ini._

 _Happy white day._

 _Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Namun, Tuhan lebih mencintaimu._

– _**Yoongi, 14 maret 2017**_

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

 **14 maret 2018.**

Satu tahun silam Yoongi kehilangan Jimin. Dengan segala kekuatannya ia mencoba bangkit, mencoba menata ulang hidupnya seperti normal.

Ia sudah lepas dengan segala _paranoid_ _nya,_ ia sudah sembuh. Namun ia masih berhati-hati di setiap langkahnya.

Yoongi duduk jongkok di hadapan makam Jimin. Tidak ada tangisan pilu kali ini, yang ada senyum cerah yang ditampilkan oleh Yoongi. Ia terlihat lebih dewasa dan tegar. " _Hyung,_ aku mengunjungimu lagi. Omong-omong kemarin aku berulang tahun, dan sekarang aku sudah memiliki banyak teman. Jadi ulang tahunku kali ini tidak sepi lagi," ujarnya, Yoongi mencabuti rumput-rumput liar di pinggiran makam Jimin. "Lihat _hyung,_ makammu sudah banyak bermacam-macam bunga. Terlihat sangat jelas kau adalah orang yang sangat dicintai banyak orang ya." Yoongi mengusap nisan Jimin seperti ia sedang mengusap Jimin. "Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya, apa _hyung_ menyesal kita tidak pernah menjadi apa-apa? Bahwa kisah kita hanya sebatas hampir _memiliki_? Ya sudahlah, sekarang aku tidak bisa apa-apa kan? _Hyung_ sudah tenang di sisi Tuhan, dan aku masih disini, belajar untuk menjadi _pianist_." Ia mengambil bunga yang berada di samping lalu menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang kotor. Ia meletakkan bunga _Tiare_ di samping makam Jimin, tak lupa dengan notes kecil berwarna kuning.

 _Aku datang lagi, dan memberikanmu bunga Tiare_ _._

 _Tiare berarti stay. Dirimu selalu disini, hyung._

 _Maaf aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, hyung._

 _How can I find other memories if my favorite one was you, hyung?_

 _ **Much love,**_

 _ **Your neighbour the pianist.**_

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

 **END**

. **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 _ **MGD's Notes :**_

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua** _ **Author**_ **yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan** _ **Event**_ **ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mem** _ **beta typo**_ **di beberapa bagian. Semoga di** _ **event**_ **yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada** _ **reader**_ **sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 _ **Regards,**_

 **MGD**


End file.
